Disgusting
by Lilly Moonlight
Summary: Bulma has been training all her life she never really knew what species she is. All she know's is that she's different from the humans. All that changes when Vegeta comes.He takes her to Planet Vegeta. What Adventures wait for her in Planet Vegeta?
1. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! **

** Hope y'all like this story, it was originally made by BlueHairedSaiyan... she's the best...i'm going to continue the story for her...i hope i can do as good as her...enjoy**

**Oh, and by the way, this is the only chapter in Bulma's POV.**

I felt the harsh wind blow into my face. My long, silk like cerulean hair waved behind me as I look up at the reddish orange sky. My bright blue, oceanic eyes were relaxed as I laid down onto the soft bluish-green grass. I sighed. So much has happened the past couple of weeks. Trust me, it has really been a real eye opener, that's for sure!

I spent the first 19 years of my life believing that I was a Chikyuujin when in fact I was an alien from a warrior race. Just two days after my 19th birthday, a saiyan named Kakarot came to Earth. I challenged him to a fight, thinking he was a threat to my planet. He turned down my offer with a goofy grin. I raised an eyebrow as he kept smiling at me and calling 'Buruma'.

I kept growling at him to stop calling me that name, but he recommended that I listen to what he has to say before going off. I followed what he said and listened, curious like any other young scientist was. That was when I found out that I was indeed his kind because of my tail that was securely wrapped around my waist. He found it rather odd that I had blue hair and a blue tail and started questioning me about it. I told him that it was when my suppose-to-be-but-is-not-real father had a failed experiment that caused my eyes and hair to change color. In the past, I used to have green eyes with brown hair, but my tail was naturally blue.

He shrugged, not fully understanding how it was possible, and led me to the small pod he came in. It took two weeks before I landed on a red planet. And let me say that those two weeks were the most uneventful weeks she had the displeasure of spending. All they did was train, train, eat, train, and sleep. Not really something I was enjoying, especially having Kakarot as a coach.

When I exited the ship, I was met with a surreal sight that I only seen in my dreams. The sky was red with three moons shining above. The harsh, yet, hot wind hit me smack on the face. Kakarot chuckled as I shook my head as if I was trying to shake off water.

Kakarot led me towards a large residence that I guessed was the palace. He spoke about it to me and said that he was the prince's royal guard as well as best friend. He told me that I would meet the king and queen that ruled the warrior filled planet. He said to not be disrespectful and that I should learn how to tame my 'dirty' mouth.

He said that the king and prince were the meanest and coldest saiyans that has ever stepped foot onto Vegetasei. He made me promise to never tell the King or the Prince that he has ever said that. I rolled my eyes, but reluctantly promised.

He led me to my room. When I entered, I was amazed by how big it was. The walls were a maroon color with black dots. In the center was a king sized bed with navy blue and light blue sheets and pillows. On the left side was a kitchen and right next to it was the bathroom. On the right side was a desk and another door that I suppose is the closet.

I turn to Kakarot with a smile on my face. I thanked him and closed my door. I sighed as I crashed down onto my new bed. _So this is my new life. I wonder when I'm going to meet the King and Queen. Also, what's the Prince like? Is he cute? _I jerked my head up at the thought of that. _Stupid Bulma! You aren't here to look for a boyfriend! In fact, I don't even know why I'm here. The stupid fool Kakarot didn't tell me!_ All these thoughts went through my head as I paced around her room.

Growing bored, I went through the door and hovered around the palace. I had to admit, the place wasn't too shabby. It had a simple, yet, elegant look. I strolled around a little longer as I came in view of a small outdoor garden. It brought back memories of my life on Earth. My Earth mother loved gardens. Every time I went to search for her, I would always find her in the garden.

I walked to a small clearing and closed my eyes as memories from Earth flooded my mind. It started when I first met Dr. Briefs by a creek, to when I met Kami, then to when I met the perverted Roshii.

I was actually glad that I got to leave the old pervert. Whenever I was sleeping after a days worth of training, he would always sneak into my room and try and get an eyeful. To my luck, I was born a light sleeper. I would wake up and shoot an energy blast at the old man.

I laughed at the memories and smiled up at the sky as more ran through my head in a breeze. It's weird, I'm feeling so relaxed and am already warming up to this foreign planet. More or less. I just got on here a few hours ago so I can't really say that I'm warming up to it. More like, being relaxed to the fact that I'm saiyan.

I felt hot air as my hair flowed freely in the wind. I sighed in content and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys! Wat'cha think? Please review!**


	2. The Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

**Now onward to the story! This chapter and the later chapters aren't going to have Bulma's POV for now on.**

A shadow awoken Bulma from her peaceful sleep. She furrowed her eyebrows at the shadowed figure towering over her. Thinking it was Kakarot, she scoffed.

"Go away baka, can't you see that I don't want to be bothered. And no way am I going to go train with you, you're worse than Kami and Roshii." she mumbled.

The figure scoffed. "I will not be address as such Woman. I am the Prince of all saiyans and demands to be treated as such." said a rich, deep voice.

Bulma snapped her eyes at the sound and looked up. Indeed it wasn't the baka Kakarot, instead it was the Prince of all saiyans and let her add, he looked really handsome. A scowl was plastered onto his face and his arms were crossed securely across his chest. His head was bent so he could get a good look at her.

Bulma stood up from her lying down position. She dusted herself off and smiled at him. Her tail was swaying happily from side to side.

"Hi, I'm Bulma. But Kakarot kept calling me Buruma." she said as she extended an arm.

Her prince looked at her hand and batted it away. "I don't touch whore hands." he stated with a smirk.

Bulma was shocked at his rude remark and put her hands at her hips. Her tail was slightly bristled and was swaying around faster and faster. That was the only thing that she hated about her tail, it showed her emotions easily, but she's getting better at controlling it.

"Hey! I was just trying to be polite. I get that this race is conceived of blood-lusting warriors, but that doesn't mean you have to go and reject someone who just wants a handshake! And I'm no slut as much you are a dick!" she exclaimed.

The Prince was shocked to say the least. No one has ever talked to him in such a rude manner. He shook himself from his shocked state and growled.

"You're walking on thin ice Woman, you better apologize and beg for forgiveness." he smirked.

Bulma was shaking with rage, and successfully tamed her tail from thrashing around painfully. "Apologize for just greeting you? Like hell your royal prick! I'm not beggin' either, no being should bow to the likes of you." she spat disdainfully.

The Prince growled. "I shall have your head for that Woman, no-" Bulma cut him off.

"My name's not Woman! It's Bulma, B-U-L-M-A. Bulma!"

The Prince was about to launch himself at the opposing female, when his goofy friend stopped him.

"Hey Vegeta! What's happening?" Kakarot asked as he approached the two.

He saw his Prince's tail was bristled around his waist. He looked over to see Bulma with her hands on her hips with her tail, bristled as well, swaying side to side. Kakarot groaned. She's done it, she already pissed off royalty and they landed, what, a few hours ago? He got in between the two angry saiyans and looked towards Vegeta.

"I see you've met Buruma." he said.

"It's Bulma, Bulma dammit!" she exclaimed.

Kakarot leaned over and started whispering into Vegeta's ear. "She lost her memory when she was assigned to destroy Earth. She's been learning from Dr. Briefs, a scientist from Earth, about everything within his world." he explained.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He then narrowed his eyes. "How did she get that odd coloring? Is it a birth defect?"

Kakarot shook his head. "Dr. Briefs did an experiment that made Buruma's hair and eyes change color. She used to have brown hair with green eyes."

"What about her tail?"

Kakarot shrugged. "She said she was born with a blue tail."

Vegeta gathered the information and thought for a moment. Once he got his conclusion, he turned to both Kakarot and Bulma.

"So you," he said, pointing to Bulma. "Were born with a natural blue tail with green eyes and brown hair?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

Bulma nodded her head. "Yes. Now, for what I've seen, saiyans are suppose to have black hair and black eyes only. Correct?"

Vegeta growled. "I'm going to be the only one asking questions Woman, and yes."

Bulma nodded her head and thought for a moment. "Then why'd I have a blue tail with brown hair and green eyes?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know. Just live with the fact that you're a discolored, ugly, freak and begone." he ended with a smirk.

"And you live with the fact that your a bastard, a prick, and just plain fugly."

"I could have your head for that!"

"Then why dont'cha?"

Vegeta fell silent.

Bulma raised an eyebrow and growled at her 'Prince'_. Some prince, he's more bastard than anything! Hard to believe he has royal blood running through him at all! I feel bad for the King and Queen for raising-no, enduring a life with this prick. _she thought. _Thank goodness they can't read minds like I do._ she thought again.

"Kakarot, show me wear the training area is!" she instructed as she turned away from the silent Prince.

Kakarot turned back to his prince and shrugged as he followed the blue haried saiyan. Once out of sight, Vegeta smirked. Bulma was, by far, the most _interesting_ creature he has ever encountered. His smirk widened as he imagined the blue haired minx at his feet, begging for forgiveness for mistreating him and bowing down before him. With that thought, he walked back towards the throne room. His parents said that they were going to talk to a very important guest that would most likely be his betroth. Vegeta cringed at the thought. All he needed was an heir, after that, he was planning on disposing of the would-be queen, whore. Woman, they are only nessasary for cleaning and cooking, nothing more.

Meanwhile, Kakarot was showing Bulma around. So far he has showed her the five different outdoor gardens the palace has, and the indoor pools it has as well. On their way towards their next destinations, Bulma would often ask questions about the King and Queen. To her surprise, the Queen is the exact opposite of Vegeta, their son. She's sweet and passionate about others and puts her people first before herself. No wonder the King chose her, her qualities are perfect Queen material.

"Here you go, these are the training rooms." Kakarot stated with a grin.

Bulma looked up at the tall man and grinned. "Thank you a ton Kakarot." she then frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You mind if I call you a different name? I don't think I want to call you something that sounds like carrot." she laughed.

Kakarot laughed as well. "Yeah, I guess is does kinda sound like it. Sure, what did you have in mind?"

Bulma clutched her chin with her thumb and forefinger as she thought of a name to call her new friend. She snapped her fingers once finding one. "I know! Goku! It means aware of emptiness. That means that no matter what happens, even if you know of it, you never stop being what you are!"

Kakarot smiled at his new nickname. He found it nice and meaningful. "Perfect." he said as he ruffled her hair like she was a little 5-year-old saying something cute to her father.

Bulma grabbed ahold of his hand and got it out of her hair. "Goku! You ruined my hair!" she pouted.

Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Sorry Blue, how bout we go sparring."

Bulma immediately forgot about her hair and raced inside the large room. Goku laughed and followed his new friend inside.

They both got in the middle of the empty room and crouched down into a fighting stance. Bulma lunged at Goku. He fazed out of the way and reappeared at her side, bringing his knee to contact with her stomach. Bulma hit the ceiling and growled. She lunged at him again, but fazed and reappeared in different places, making it look like she was everywhere at once. Goku looked around and sent a scatter shot of ki everywhere. None hit Bulma. Before he could react, she appeared behind him and swiftly kicked him into a wall, causing a dent into the metal. Goku got up and was about to go at her, when Nappa, the head elite, came in.

Nappa blinked as he saw Kakarot sparring with a blue haired girl. Nappa scowled, thinking that the blue haired girl was a wanna-be elite, and grabbed her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here? This place is only for soliders, not wanna-be-warrior harem girls like you." he growled.

Bulma growled back and twisted her arm away from him. "I AM a warrior you dumb ass."

Nappa glared at her. "I'd stop while your ahead if I were you. I suggest you get out and maybe I'll forget that earlier remark."

Bulma smirked. "I'm ahead, eh? Well, better finish instead of quitting in the middle." with that, she threw a punch to his stomach, sending him flying back.

He got up and wiped off the blood that trickled down his mouth. He stared wide-eyed as he saw the blood. No one has ever made him bleed, ever. Only the Prince did and that was once when he disobeyed him. He looked back at Bulma and growled.

"I'll make you pay for that bitch!" he said as he flew over to her.

Bulma easily sidestepped and kneed his stomach. Before he hit the ground, she brought and elbow to his back, increasing the damage that would give him when he touched the ground. Nappa got up and grabbed Bulma by her head. Bulma kicked him in the chest, pushing him away from her. He crashed into the metal wall that Kakarot stood by. Kakarot laughed at the face his so called 'superior' made when he crashed.

He got out of the dent he made and was clenching and unclenching his fists in fiery. No one, and he means no one, made a fool of him. Especially a woman!

Bulma was getting bored of this and decided to end it. He lunged at her again, but this time, he fazed behind her. He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. He tightened his grip until he felt the woman squrim in his grip. Bulma thrashed around in his grip, but to no avail.

"This is what you get bitch for humiliating me!" he screamed as he bulldozed both him and her through the metal wall.

Bulma was able to wiggle herself free before Nappa bulldozed them. She laughed as Nappa knocked himself unconscious. He blamed her for humiliating him? He was the one who forced her into a match when she was already sparring with Goku. Speaking of which, why didn't he help? She turn to the man in question and put her hands to her hips.

"Now why didn't you go help me during my forced fight?" she asked.

Goku smiled at her and shrugged. "I knew you were stinger than him, hell I'M stronger than him. But you're weaker than me still. Train harder Blue if you wanna catch up with me."

Bulma punched his arm playfully and glared. A smile crept up her face against her will. Goku grinned back and laughed.

"Well, better get you back. The King doesn't want his guest to be all dirty now, does he?"

Bulma smiled up at him and skipped out the door. Goku sighed. She reminded him so much of his little sister. (I'm giving Goku a sister in this fic.) His heart clenched at the memory. His sweet, innocent sister. Why'd that bastard Frieza had to take away his only piece of sanity left? First his father, then his mother, now his brothers were gone too. He was the only one left!

He may seem like this care free, happy dude, but he's hurting. Why did Bulma have to be so much like his sister? Hell they even have the same face, just change the eyes and hair to black and she was a carbon copy of her. He shook his head. Bulma gave him another piece of his sanity back, now he _has_ to protect her, at all costs.

With that said, he trailed after the blue haired girl, making sure she had no trouble getting back. Unknowingly, someone was watching their little embracement.

_ My, my. The little monkey has a soft spot for the girl. Well, that has to be taken care of. Seems like the prince and his guard are going to get protective of the little minx. But no matter, everything is 'reusable'._ thought a shadowed figure. He stood up straight and went out the palace.

_ Wait til' Lord Frieza hears this. It will send two monkeys for the price of one, into a world of pain._

**Chapters 1-4 were originally made by BlueHairesSayian... Please review!**


	3. The Royal Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! I do not own Celipa. Celipa is originally made by BlueHairedSayian**

**Hope you like the story**

"Really Goku, you don't need to follow me around. I'm a big girl you know." Bulma said as she and Goku walked through the palace hallways. They were on their way to meeet the king and queen.

Goku laughed and put a hand behind his head. "I know. It's just that I don't want you to piss off anymore royalty." he lied. Well, he wasn't exactly lying, just not telling the whole truth.

Bulma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I didn't piss off anyone! That stubborn ass in the garden was being rude to me and calling me a whore!"

"Well that's Vegeta for you. From now on, you have to get used to him being disrespective to you. He is the prince you know."

"Prince my ass. I still want an apology."

Before Goku could reply, Bulma walked faster and covered her ears. He laughed as Bulma started singing a song to tune out what he had to say next. He shook his head and jogged back up to her side. He took her wrists and put them to her sides.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I just need to direct you towards the throne room so you could be introduced to the king and queen." he said.

Bulma sighed and mumbled and apology. Goku smiled triumphantly, and let go of her wrists. As quick as a viper, she dashed in front of him. He didn't expect her to run off, so he just stood there for a second or two. He was brought back to reality, when Bulma shouted "can't catch me!". He ran towards her and before she could blink, she was slung over his shoulder. She started pounding onto his back while laughing. Goku laughed at her struggles and walked towards the throne room.

Once there, he put her down and turned his face stone cold.

"Now listen B, you have to be on your best behavior. If you screw up, I won't be able to protect you. I have to stay loyal to the throne. Got it?" he said.

Bulma nodded her head and opened the door. Inside, were three large golden chairs, each jewel adorned. Around were red silk curtains draping over one another. There was also a long red carpet leading up to the thrones. In the two largest thrones, sat the king and queen.

Bulma walked up to them and bowed. "Please to meet you, your majesties."

Both the king and queen looked at each other and laughed. Bulma got up from her bowing position and gave them a confused expression. They both saw it and stopped laughing.

"Really Buruma, you don't need to bow down to us. Your father and mother were good friends of ours." the queen stated.

"How did you know my name, or at least, saiyan name? And who are my parents?" Bulma asked.

The king and queen frowned. She forgot who they were. Then again, she was only with them for three months, and that was just a few weeks after she was born.

"We know you because, like I said, we were good friends with your mother and father. Your parents, are Fasha and Toma, but they died. I'm sorry. You also have a sister named Celipa (Ya! That's my saiyan name!), twin actually." the queen explained.

Bulma was taken back. Her parents are dead? She had a sister? Twin? This was a newsflash.

"D-does my twin look exactly like me?" she asked.

The king answered this time. "Actually, no. Not even from when you two were born. She was born with a blue tail yes, but she has green, emerald eyes, and lavender hair. She has your face, and Kakarot is also protective over her. She's your little sister by five minutes." he stated.

Bulma looked over to Goku to see him have a blush on his face. Bulma smirked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me I have a sister!" she exclaimed.

Goku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Whoops! I guess I forgot to mention that."

Bulma laughed and looked back at the king and queen. "Any more surprises you wanna throw at me?"

They laughed and motioned Goku towards the door. He nodded and opened it up. Inside, came a beautiful girl with sharp green eyes and a mane of silky smooth lavender hair. She was wearing a violet spandex sports bra, and a dark blue spandex mini skirt that stopped half an inch below the butt.

_Wow. She's REALLY beautiful. Then again, she's the mirror image of me, except I have blue hair and eyes while she has lavender hair and green eyes. But we have the same silky hair._ she thought.

Bulma noticed that only her's and her twin's hair are silky and smooth while the other saiyans have spiky, thick hair. The girl ran up to Bulma and squeezed the living daylights out of her.

"YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE!" she exclaimed.

Bulma laughed at her sister's happiness. Yup, she was definitely her twin. She had her looks, fashion sense, and has the same affects she does to men. She saw a few male guards eye her or whistle at her while she came in.

Celipa let her go and eyed her up and down. She smirked. "Damn! I look good. Been awhile since I've seen myself in the mirror." she laughed.

Bulma laughed with her. Even the same sense of humor! What's next, same personality? A guy from behind, snuck behind Celipa and attempted to touch her butt, when, as quick as lightning, she grabbed his hand and flipped him over so that he was in front. She growled at him and kicked his rib cage.

"Dick! How many times do I have to say this? Don't. Touch. Me." she enuciated the last three sentences.

_ Yup, she's just like me, except she seems like she's more mischievous than me. Kinda like a little kid plotting something that could embarrass their family, hard._ she thought.

"I can see how we're twins. We have the same everything." Bulma exclaimed.

Celipa laughed. "Yeah, but there's one thing that I have but you don't."

"Oh?" Bulma said, quirking an eyebrow. "And what may that be?"

Celipa smirked and took out a little remote. She pressed it and went up to the king and queen.

"May we see the palace guard rooms. Radditz's and Nappa's." she asked.

The king nodded and showed them the asked rooms onto a screen. Inside, Radditz and Nappa were sleeping peacefully, until their beds kicked them up in the air and into hundreds of pies appearing from the ceiling. When they came back down, they both were covered in whip cream and cherries. Raditz was looking confusingly at the ceiling, which was name rid of pies, while Nappa was growling and cursing.

"!" he yelled before the screen turned black.

Celipa was on the floor, laughing her heart out. She was clutching her stomach as tears started to form. "Th-that i-is what I h-have, a-and what you d-don't!" she gasped in between laughs.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I see that you can invent like me, but I also see that you're a troublemaker."

Celipa stopped laughing and frowned at her older twin. She got up and dusted herself off. She copied the pose her twin was doing and pouted. "You're a kill joy, you know that?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, but then turned around when she heard a loud slam from the door. She growled when she saw Vegeta walking towards the king and queen, ignoring the guests. He stopped in front of his parents and looked at the king.

"Old man, what was so important that you had to disrupt me?"

The king growled at his son's lack of respective towards him and huffed. "Vegeta, I would like you to meet Bulma. Celipa's twin."

Vegeta turned to see the blue haired woman he just dissed the day before, crossing her arms with a scowl plastered onto her face. He looked right next to her to see a lavender haired girl smiling and waving at him.

He walked towards the lavender haired girl and ruffled her hair. She pouted and tried getting his hand out of her hair. Vegeta smirked and put her in a head lock. He then started the rub her head with his hand in a fist. She squealed and got out of the head lock. She jumped onto his back and started pounding onto his back.

"That was mean Veggie! I just got my hair fixed too because of you!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and pried the girl off his back. "Then that's your fault. You shouldn't have wasted your money on some stupid hair job. Besides, you're a saiyan. Saiyans don't care about their hair!" he stated.

Celipa scoffed and put her hands to her hips. "Well I do! And I already make up for my flamboyancy with my fighting and brains."

Vegeta chuckled and crossed his arms. "True."

"So would you stop ruining my hair?" she asked with cute little puppy dog eyes.

Vegeta smirked. "Hell no!"

Bulma was now confused as ever. What the hell was going on? Why was her sister talking to her enemy with such little care of what she has to say? When she talked to him, he kept making fun of her and kept calling her a slut. Her sister has the exact same face for crying out loud!

"Um, what's going on?" she whispered to Goku.

Goku looked at her and grinned. "Vegeta's very protective of those he cares about. Your sister, Celipa, and him are long time childhood friends. When you left, she always played with him. Now he loves her like a sister."

Bulma looked back at her sister and tilted her head to the side. Long time friends? How the hell did she befriend that prick!

As if reading her mind, Goku spoke again. "She has lived in the palace for quite a long time. In fact, she says she has lived here for her entire life. The king and queen introduced her to their son so that Vegeta doesn't get lonely around here. He was only seven when he met her, so that made her 6. He was sweet and caring at that time. She was very nice to him, and didn't care about his title, unlike most kids." he finished.

Bulma was half listening, but heard how Celipa won him over. She was nice. Just...nice. Bulma smiled. Well, at least Vegeta was sweet enough to look after her while she was gone.

_Maybe things could be different from now on._ she thought.

She coughed a little to gain their attention. Fortunately, it worked. They both looked at her, Celipa smiling, Vegeta scowling.

"What do you want you blue haired freak?" he hissed.

_ Or maybe not._ Bulma put her hands on her hips and growled. "Freak? Just because I have blue hair, that does not mean I'm a freak!"

"V-man, why are you being so mean?" Celipa asked as she kicked his shin.

Vegeta looked down (Yes I'm making Vegeta tall in this fic. It just seems so wrong that he's short.) at Bulma's twin. He shrugged and walked back to the throne and sat back down on his chair.

Celipa sighed and shook her head._ One day Buruma,you'll see the sweet side of Veggie that I befriended. You just need to try._

**How you like it? Please review!**


	4. Underwater Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! I don't own Celipa either, she is owned by BlueHairedSayian , the one in the story. **

Vegeta looked at his mother and father and waited for what they had to say to him. The king was giving his son a hard lecture while the queen was talking with Bulma and Celipa.

"Boy, I don't see why you're being so hard on Buruma. You're not this mean to Celipa! Come to think of it, you've NEVER been mean to Celipa." the king scolded.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his father. "Shut up old man. That blue haired freak is as ugly as you! Celipa acts like she's my little sister, so I don't really care." he shrugged.

The king was confused. They were twins. TWINS! They had the same face, body, brains, and fighting power, although Bulma may be a little stronger.

But then he thought a little on what his son said. Celipa DOES act like Vegeta's little sister. Like a child. That was the only difference from their abilities! Bulma was mature, and Celipa is childish!

"Buruma is acting her age while Celipa is acting younger. Is that why you treat her with such ignorance?" his father said.

Vegeta shrugged and watched the three conversing girls in front of him.

"My Buruma, what happened? How come it took you so long to retur home dear?" the queen asked.

Bulma laughed and fiddled with her fingers. "Well...I guess when I landed on Earth, I must've hit my head. I don't know, I can't remember much." she stated.

She turned to her younger twin and tilted her head. "How did you become friends with, uh, whatever his name is." she said.

Celipa laughed at her sister's humor. She shrugged. "First of all, it's Vegeta. Second, I don't know. I was introduced to him and that was when it started." she replied.

Bulma still didn't understand how Vegeta was nice to Celipa. Somehow it made her a bit jealous, somehow. She blinked inwardly. Wait a minute. Did she just say she was jealous because Vegeta was nice to her sister and not her? Bulma shook her head.

"Um...I'm going to go take a swim. Celipa, Goku," she said. The called two looked at her. "Where's the pool? You guys could join if you want."

Celipa was jumping up and down and Goku shrugged. They led Bulma out of the throne room, and guided her towards the pool.

"Wait, I'm going to change." Bulma said. She turned to her sister and smiled. "You could use one of my swimsuits if you want." she said.

Celipa shook her head. "Nah, but thanks Buruma. I've got my own." she said.

"Call me Bulma."

Celipa shrugged and went over to her room. Bulma rolled her eyes at her sister and went to her room. She took out her capsule case and threw one a few feet in front of her. A big puff of smoke appeared and covered the objects that was inside.

Once the smoke cleared, there was three suitcases and 2 duffle bags. She packed everything she had the day she left for Vegetasei. She opened one of the suitcases and grabbed one of the many swimsuits she had. It was a bandeau style, tie-dye bikini. She put it on and put a white tunic that stopped at above mid-thigh.

She exited her room and saw her sister waiting for her outside. She was covered in some denim shorts, and a tank top. She smiled and waved at Bulma. Bulma smiled at her and followed her throughout the labyrinth of hallways. It was amazing that Celipa even remembered where her room is.

When they got there, Goku was already there. He waved at the two clad in a pair of navy blue swimming trunks. They smiled at him and went to the edge of the olympic sized pool.

"How's the water Goku?" Bulma asked.

Goku grinned. "Just fine, c'mon and take a dip." he suggested.

Celipa looked at her sister oddly. "Why do you call Kakarot, Goku?" she asked.

Bulma shrugged. "Better than carrot." she laughed.

Celipa laughed as well. It was true. She then pointed towards Bulma.

"What?" she asked.

Celipa rolled her eyes. "Off with the tunic, I wanna see what you look like!" she said.

Bulma looked at her twin weirdly and laughed. "Hahahaha, sneaky little pervert." she smirked.

Celipa turned violently red and gasped. "I'm no pervert! I don't peek at women, I just don't swing by that door. I just want to see what type of bathing suit you're wearing!" she explained.

Bulma chuckled. "OK Master Roshi." she joked.

Celipa tilted her head to the side. "Who's Master Roshi?"

Bulma waved it off. Celipa shrugged and waited for Bulma to take off the cover-up. Bulma unbuttoned the top and slid it off. Celipa smirked, of course she would wear a bikini.

"Well? You next." Bulma said.

Celipa shrugged and took off her tank top and shorts. Bulma's jaw dropped. Damn! Her sister was wearing a violet monokini. It had a slit that went just above her navel. The two ends covered her breasts and connected around her neck. It suited her well, really well. She wouldn't be surprised if all the guys on the entire planet came rushing towards here.

"Hey B?" Celipa said, walking towards her older sister.

Bulma blinked and started backing away from her smiling sister. Although she just met her, she knew that smile couldn't be good.

"W-what?" she said while backing away. She stopped as she felt water start to splash on her heels.

Celipa, as fast as the eye could see, ran up to Bulma and pushed her over the edge of the pool. She let out an ear piercing shriek as she went down. Celipa was laughing her heart out until after a few minutes. She started to worry because Bulma still hasn't gone up to surface, she let out a breath of relief once she saw her come up.

"You!" was all Bulma could scream out before going back under.

"What's wrong?" Celipa asked as she crouched down.

Bulma was flailing her arms and legs like crazy. She would surface a few times, but it only lasted a couple of seconds before she got back under the water. _My lungs are BURSTING! _she screamed in her head.

Goku, being the closest to her, swam quickly over to her and lifted her up so that they were floating. Bulma was clinging onto Goku's body while hers was shaking like a leaf. She looked to her sister and gave her a death glare.

"BAKA! I CAN'T SWIM!" she exclaimed, still shaking in Goku's grip.

Celipa's eyes grew wide and she looked towards the ground in shame. She started to fiddle with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." she mumbled.

Bulma's face almost immediately softened. She couldn't stay mad at her for long, she just has this cute little child thing surrounding her. It was like yelling at a 3-year-old, you always forgive them once they speak.

She sighed and looked at Goku and Celipa. "Hey." she said to her sister.

She looked up with apologetic eyes. Bulma was crushed by the site. Her sister has mastered the art of puppy dog eyes and cuteness.

"Could you and Goku teach me how to swim?" she asked.

Celipa's face lit up immediately, happy that her sister has forgiven her. She took a few steps back, and did a running jump towards the pool. Before she could jump off, she was held back at someone barking at her.

"CELIPA! What the hell are you doing?" it yelled.

"Great, Veggie's in a rotten mood." she grumbled.

Vegeta, clad in swimming trunks as well, stalked over to where she was. He was used to seeing Celipa in a swimsuit because she didn't wear something all that revealing such as bikinis and what not. But when he saw Bulma, Kami you should've seen the look on his face! Priceless!

Sure Celipa looks the same, but Bulma actually acts her age and not like a 10-year-old child who just wants to have fun and play games.

"Hey Veggie. I wasn't doing nuthin'." she replied.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at her with a 'I-was-just-kidding-I-know-what-you-did' look. Celipa laughed and scratched the back of her head nervously. Vegeta growled at that action.

"Stop that!" he snapped. "You're acting more and more like Kakarot everyday." he grumbled.

"And how is that a bad thing?" said the man in question.

Vegeta turned and looked at Goku. His gaze slightly shifted as he saw Bulma being held in his arms. He growled lowly in jealousy.

"Why the hell are you carrying.." he paused, thinking of a word to describe Bulma. "that thing." he finished.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and glowered at her so called 'Prince'. _This man has no manners whatsoever. I don't see what Celipa sees in him. Sweet? Caring? Goku that doesn't describe him at all! _she yelled at herself mentally. Apparently, her message was broadcasted to her sister and Goku.

"Well he's a nice guy deep down B." her sister said.

"I'm pretty sure what I said DOES describe him. He was pretty young, you know." Goku replied.

They both looked at each other and back at Bulma. "Why'd you say that when Vegeta's here?" they yelled.

Vegeta looked at them weirdly. What are they talking about? He growled to get their attention. They all looked at him. Celipa and Goku had looks of awkwardness while Bulma looked at them as if they were insane.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? And what do you mean when I'm here? What's going on?" he asked.

Celipa and Goku looked at him confusingly. They pointed at their prince and tilted their heads.

"You mean, you didn't hear what she said? She was loud and clear!" they both exclaimed in unison.

Vegeta growled again. If he didn't know any better, he would think that THEY were twins and not Bulma and Celipa. They did most things together, along with him of course.

"What do you mean she said? She hasn't even opened her damn mouth, which I'm thankful for." he said.

The two looked confused now. They heard her speak, as clear as crystal. They both looked at Bulma to see her in deep thought.

_How did they know what I thought? Could saiyans also read minds? No, otherwise Vegeta would've heard. Could they read minds? Goku, no. Celipa, maybe. Maybe I accidentally sent it to their brains while thinking it. That seems to be the most logical reason. _she thought.

She looked up to see all eyes on her. She realized that they've been waiting for an answer and expected her to say it. She sighed. So far most people depended on her for answers. Take ChiChi and Krillin for example. She wished they could be with her. ALL her friends be with her. Chi, Launch, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Kami, damn it even Piccolo. That way, she would have some company and support.

"Uh….." she started.

They all leaned closer to hear her better.

"I kinda have mental abilities. I've developed it on my stay on Earth. I've also learned some other things as well, thanks to my friends." she frowned as she said the last part.

Vegeta tuned out the moment she said 'mental abilities'. _Mental abilities, eh. Well, this could serve as useful against our war with Frieza. _he thought.

"Woah! Does that mean you could read people's minds and lift stuff up!" Goku said, bouncing up and down in the water. They were in the middle of the pool and was in between the six foot and five foot mark. But it was closer to six foot, so it was too deep for Bulma.

"AAAAAHHHHH! YES, YES! NOW STOP BOUNCING! YOU'LL DROP ME!"she exclaimed.

Goku stopped and mumbled an apology to her. This raised Vegeta's curiosity. Now why is she afraid of letting go of Kakarot? He decided to do a little experiment.

"Hey Kakarot." he said.

Goku looked towards him. Vegeta pulled out a bag of Goku's favorite chips. Goku looked hungrily at it and let go of Bulma. She screamed and flailed her arms. Her head was underwater and she was finding it very difficult to breath with a hyperactive Goku very close to her.

"GO-" her head went back under the water. "KU!" she yelled.

Goku snapped out of his gaze and quickly grabbed the drowning saiyan. She coughed and sputtered. She had a balled up hand to her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. She looked at Goku and glared.

"I thought I told you to stop bouncing! You dropped me and almost made me drown!" she screamed, her voice had a rasp.

Goku winced when he heard it. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and pouted. "I'm sorry Blue. I always get that way whenever I see food." he explained.

Bulma huffed and crossed her arms. "Then I think I'll stick with Cel teaching me how to swim." she growled.

Celipa smiled at her new nickname. Even Vegeta hasn't given her a nickname.

Vegeta then spoke up. "You don't know how to swim!" he exclaimed.

Bulma blushed and hid her face. "Y-yes. That was the only thing my friends back on Earth didn't teach me." she muttered.

Vegeta laughed as Bulma shot him a glare. Celipa, bored, restarted her running jump and cannonballed into the pool. Bulma shrieked and held onto Goku even tighter, so tight that HE was having a hard time to breathe. And he was above water!

"Bulma…..air." he gasped.

Bulma let go of him only to fall back, lucky for her, her sister came to her aid. She held Bulma steady until she was back holding onto Goku. Bulma looked back at him and chuckled nervously.

"I'm ready to begin my lesson." she choked out.

"Not so fast." Vegeta said as he hopped in.

_Oh no, please no. _she thought. She watched as he swam to where they were. He had a smirk played across his face. He HAD to drop by.

"Woman, I'm going to teach you how to swim. The hard way." he smirked.

Bulma visibly paled. The hard way? _Why Vegeta? Why do you always have to find a way to make my life a living hell. Isn't living with you enough? _she thought.

He grabbed Bulma out of Goku's hands and forced her to stay above water. _If this is the hard way, I can only imagine what the easy way is. _she thought as she was switching between staying above the water, and below it.

"Uh, Vegeta? I think you're being a little to hard on her. I think we should start with my way before going into your way." Goku advised.

Vegeta snorted. "She's a saiyan! Saiyans can take on anything."

"Well she's Celipa's sister! Celipa even had a hard time learning form you!" he pointed out.

Vegeta wiggled his head from side to side (Indian nod. I sometimes do it.). "True." he said.

He put Bulma back into Goku's arms, after arguing with him on why he can't and won't hold her, and wadded over to Celipa's side.

"This better be worth my time." he grumbled.

Celipa looked over at her friend and glared. "Hey! We didn't ask for any help. You were the one who volunteered for the job. You didn't have to, besides, I'll know that you'll regret it." she said.

Vegeta growled and dunked her head under the water. Celipa surfaced and splashed water on his face. He rubbed it off and punched his friend lightly on the arm.

"Ok, now, I'm going to let you go and you'll move your arms and legs the way I told you. Ok?" Goku said.

Bulma nodded and restrained herself from waving her arms and legs violently. Goku slowly let go and backed away. Bulma was now floating and was beaming with joy. She laughed and started moving her arms and legs in a doggy paddle motion Goke showed her. She smiled brightly at him and swam over. Goku was laughing and ruffled her wet locks as if she was a little girl.

Celipa showed Bulma how to do freestyle and backstroke. Amazingly, she got it in a snap. Vegeta taught her how to do breaststroke and butterfly. She was afraid at first because of her early lesson with him, but she put it to the side as he showed her how to move her arms.

"No, no, no. You have to flick your wrists when your hands reach behind you." Vegeta scolded as he tried to teach Bulma butterfly.

"Well soo-ry! I don't know how, this is my first time swimming ya' know!" she snapped.

Vegeta growled. "I'll let that slid for now." he mumbled.

He got behind her and took hold of her arms. He moved them in the correct motion and tried to keep himself from blushing. Celipa was right, he shouldn't have done this if he knew that he was going to regret it.

Bulma was also trying to keep herself from blushing. Whenever he was near her, she felt a weird sensation inside her. Whenever he touched her, shivers went down her spine to the tip of her tail. She found it rather foreign since she never experienced such feeling.

Celipa and Goku noticed that the two still didn't move from their spot in each others arms. Celipa had a grin form on her lips until she looked like a cheshire cat. Goku looked over to see the grin and a smirk played on his lips.

He knew what she was thinking and agreed. It already seemed that Vegeta and Bulma are into each other, but both are too damn stubborn to agree to the fact. Celipa looked up and motioned Goku to lean down. He complied and listened as she explained the plan into his ear. He smiled until he had the same grin she did when he first looked at her.

Operation get Bulma and Vegeta together is a go, and nothing is going to stop them.

**Seems like Celipa has a plan going on. What could it be? Please review!**


	5. Training

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own DBZ! I also don't own Celipa, she is owned by BlueHairedSayian.**

**This is the fifth chapter and I hope I do a good job and hope that you guys like it….**

* * *

><p>It was morning and Bulma was on her way to the training area. She was wearing black shorts that were to the middle of her thigh. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a black sports bra. He tail was right behind her swinging back and forth.<p>

"Hey Bulma" somone called her from behind.

It was Celipa her twin sister. Celipa was also wearing black shorts. But her's had two blue lines going down from her hip to the middle her was wearing a black sports bra. It has _'Celipa' _written in the front in gold. Her hair was also in a ponytail. He tail was wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Celipa." she responded in a friendly tone.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously

"To the training area and you?"

"Same."

"Great."

They walked throught the halls and it got quite. Celipa was going to go crazy if it stayed as quite as it was. She finally got an idea on what to talk about.

"Soooo... you like Vegeta don't you." She said in an innocent voice.

Bulma heared what she said and stopped.

"WHAT!" she screamed. That made the whole palace shake. Her tail waved aroung because of her anger. Her face turned red.

"Hehehehe... so you do? I knew it" she said wiht a smirk on her face. She was having fun with this.

"No! I do not! Who the hell would like that arrogant '_prince'._ NO WAY." she said with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Awwwww... You know i'll tell you a secret I think he likes you too." She said as if she heared nothing that her twin said.

"Do u have water from the pool in your ears! I said I **don't** like him. **Don't! Do not!**"It was as if she was talking to a child.

But Celipa didn't listen. She was her twin she can feel this. She was sure that they liked each other. If they aren't going to admit it then she would just give them a _little push_ that's all. She smirked at her plan.

"Oh come one sis you know you like him. You guys would make a cute couple. Come on, you know it's true." she said in a happy tone.

"You didn't even listen to what I said did you?" she asked even if she already knew the answer.

"I heared you. You know don't has_ do_ in it." she said playfully. She was going to have fun pairing them up.

_"OWWWWWWWW!"_

_**oh no... Vegeta did get pissed about it...** _Celipa thought when she heared

* * *

><p>Mean while in the Training Area(while Celipa and Bulma were talking)...<p>

Goku and Vegeta were already training in the training room. Goku was wearing gray training shorts. He was wearing a shirt with no sleaves. His tail wrapped around his waist.

Vegeta was wearing black training shorts and had his tail wrapped around his waist. He,unlike goku, was shirtless.

" Um...Vegeta... can I ask you something?" Goku asked a bit scared because he knew that he was putting his life on the line by even interrupting Vegeta's training. Everyone knew that you shouldn't interrupt Vegeta while he's training.

Goku and Celipa had already made a plan. The first part was that he asked Vegeta if he liked her. Even thought they both knew that he would deny it.

~~~Why am I putting my life on the line?~~~ he thought as he went in to a flashback

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback-<strong>_

_"Okay... so you know what to do right?" she asked to make sure that he knew that first part of the plan._

_"Ya. But why do I have to ask him? Can't you ask him. He won't do anything to you. He'll kill me if I ask him that." He didn't have to do it yet and he was already scared. _

_"Beacuse I'm going to ask Bulma. Besides we both know that he'll say no. You'll be fine don't worry about it." She said. _

_~~~Easier said than done~~~ he thought as the images of Vegeta getting pissed off came in mind._

_"Fine, But you owe me for putting my life on the line." He said a bit mad because he had to soon face a pissed Vegeta._

_"Ya,ya,ya I know. I'll give you all half of my dinner for a week." _

_"Two weeks" he said happy about what he was going to get as a reward. When it came to food he knew how to negotiate._

_"Fine." She said with a hand extened out a hand to make a deal. Goku was about to shake her hand to seal that deal but then he pulled it back and said_

_"Three weeks" _

_"What!" she said not surpised that he asked for more. _

_"Hey this is Vegeta we're talking about... for all we know he could ripe my head off before I even ask him that." Like I said when it came to food he was smart._

_"...Fine" as long as he did what she wanted she didn't care if she gave him all her food._

_The deal was sealed and the plan was set._

_**End of Flashback**__-_

* * *

><p><em>~~~Oh yea... half of Celipa's food for three weeks...~~~ <em>

He was so lost in thought that he didn't heared Bulma scream. He also, sadly, didn't hear Vegeta either, until...

_*Boom!*_

"What gives Vegeta? What did you do that for?" he asked rubbing his ass. He was lucky Vegeta didn't get his tail or that would have hurt as hell. Vegeta threw a blast to his ass to get him out of thought.

"I did that because first you interrupt my training then you space out when i'm calling you."

Now... he was pissed.

_(*Good Luck now Goku... He's PISSED!*) _

_~~~Who are you?~~~_

_(* I'm ... Your...um... self-conscious*)_

_~~~Oh...~~~_

_(*QUIT TALKING TO ME AND LOOK!*)_

_~~~Shit ... He's pissed... Now how am I going to ask him? If I ask him...~~~_

Goku started to imagine what would happen if he asked him now. Outside of his thoughts, in the training room, Vegeta was trying to get his attention. Sadly Goku was in deep thought so he didn't even hear him call his name.

_**~~~~Stupid Kakarot! No one ignores the Prince of the Sayians not even a low class like him... I'm going to make him pay for this!~~~~ **_was what Vegeta started thinking when he saw that Goku didn't pay attention to him.

_~~~That's worth half her food for 4 weeks~~~_were his last thoughts before...

_*Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom*_

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" was what Goku yelled. It was hear throught the whole palace.

"Thats what you get, baka. For ignoring me _twice_." he said with a smirk

"I'm sorry I was just thinking that's all." he said as he rubbed his ass.

"about food... or am I wrong?" he was pertty sure he wasn't wrong.

_~~~I got to stop pissing him off~~~ _he thought as he rubbed his ass.

"Kakarot... what did you want?" he waited for Goku to answer but he was still rubbing he ass.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... KAKAROT YOU'R DRIVING MY PATIENCE!"

Goku heared him this time and answer before he got blasted again.

"I'm sorry Vegeta."

_~~~Please don't blast my ass off... I need it~~~_he thought as he feared for his ass.

"WHAT DID YOU WANT! And make it quick becasue i'm not in a good mood"

"What did I want...I...um...to...I...I forgot" he said scratching the back of his head. Vegeta almost fell *anime style*.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU INTERUPTED MY TRAINING FOR THIS!" he said with a look that said **'no mercy'**. Before he was pissed but now... now he was **SUPER PISSED**!

_(*Goku... You better ...Run... and don't even think about asking him anymore... just run!*)_

Vegeta look at Goku with a look that read **'kill'**. If he didn't do something he was going to be dead meat. Goku started to walk backward. He was now leaning against the door. He was trapped.

_(* RUN! YOU IDIOT RUN!*)_

"I was going to ask that-" he was cut off beacuse someone opened the dorr and he fell backward. His head hit the floor. He opened his eyes to see that Bulma had opened the door.

"Hi Buruma" he said with a smile on his face as if he didn't just piss Vegeta off just now.

"Hi Goku...and I told you to call me BULMA...not Buruma" she didn't like to be called by another name it was just weird. Even_ if_ it was her _real _name.

"Hi Kakarot. Hi Vegeta" said Celipa with an innocent face. She knew he would want to have a chat with her about their deal.

"You came to train? Why did you bring that _wench_? I'm pretty sure that she can't fight" he said with a smirk. He knew that Bulma would get pissed. At least with this he can cold down by pissing her off.

"Who are u calling a wench you **arrogant ass**!"

He was right it did piss her off.

"Arrogant ass? I'm the Prince of the-" she cut him off and said

"Of the sayina... ya,ya,ya I know...i'm sorry you _royal highness _ Let me rephrase that... Your an **ARROGANT ASS**, YOU _HIGHNESS_." She smirked as she said it because he was getting pissed, again.

_That's what u get you ass. Try and mess with me again. And see what happens. _she thought still smirking at the prince in front of her. She thought that she had won the battle. But Vegeta wasn't giving up _**that**_ easy.

"Look who's talking you whore! I bet_ you_ have less power that the new born sayian babies."

"Look you _dick_. I have more power than your arrogant ass!" she was pissed off now. No one... _**no one**_ called her a whore.

"What did you say you fucken bitch!" he was pissed off as well but he wasn't going to loss this fight.

"What you hear you dick!" she wasn't giving up either.

"Shut up you whore"

"Make me you fucken dick!"

While they keep arguing Goku and Celipa were talking about _'the plan'._

"Okay..." she looked over at Vegeta and Bulma, who were still arguing, to make sure that they didn't see or hear them talking.

"What happened? Why were you against that door?" she said trying not to needed to know what happened.

"Well... I was... ... you know it's a funny story you'r going to laugh when I tell you. " he said really worried that she was aslo going to get pissed. She gave him a look that said..._"Well?" _ he started to laugh as he scratched his head.

"Well...you see I... I... I couldn't ask him." He said with fear of what she could do to him. He did say that he was going to ask him.

"What!" she yelled. This made Vegeta and Bulma stop aruguing and turn to see why was Celipa yelling.

"Whats wrong? Why did you yell?" asked Bulma. If Celipa didn't make an excuse soon they would be caught. But Celipa isn't going to let them find out what she's been planning.

"Nothing really...Kakarot eat my last bag of chips yesturday when I was looking for them... thats all" she added an innocent smile so they won't suspect anything.

Goku was about to open his mouth and protest when Celipa turned around and gave him a face that can make any sayian pee their pants. Yet she spoke in a sweet voice saying...

"Right Kakarot"

"Y-Y-Yea" he said while scrathing his head with a bit of fear in his voice. The face she gave him told him that if he didn't play along he would pay the price.

_*Figures that that's what they were arguing about. When it comes to Goku I bet he can get in any trouble just because of food... but why was Celipa worried about food?* _she thought as she saw Goku's face.

"I'll talk to you about the "chips" later..."

Bulma looked at Celipa suspiciously.

Goku was confused they were talking about Bulma and Vegeta so why talk about chips? He started to think for a while. Celipa gave him look that read _'Really?'_. How could he not rember or at least get the clue? Then he got the message. Celipa just nodded at him as he put an _'ooh' _face.

"Bulma, do u want to spare with me?" she asked just to change the subject.

"You'r going to spare with..._that_ thing? You'll win easily." he had a smirk on his face as he said that. But he really wanted to know how much power did she really have. He knew that she lived with humans all of her life, but he wanted to know just how strong she was.

"And what is that supossed to mean?" Bulma wasn't going to take his shit again.

"What do you think _whore_?" he knew that he was pissing her off again. What he didn't know was that she was getting really pissed.

"Grrrrrrrrrr...that's it! I dont care if he's the fucking prince here. " her tail started to move uncontolably.

"What are u going to do about it wench?" he was satisfied beacuse he pissed her off.

Bulma went all out against Vegeta. Bulma started to throw punches at Vegeta. He block every single one of them.

"Your good if you'r fighting an insect. Keep trying but you won't be able to hit me."

Bulma started to throw kicks as well. Vegeta caught a kick that was heading for his face.

"Oh that would have hurt..." he said sarcastically. She was getting angier by the minute. So she steped back.

"Giving up already? Like I said you aren't worth the fight."

Bulma took a deep breath and started to power up. The energy that she was giving of made the palace shake. She didn't want to waste all her energy so she only powered half way. Celipa and Goku looked at her surprised. No one in the whole planet knew that she could do that. To them it was amazing. Vegeta was in shock for a second and then thought _**~~~~Now we're talking ... come show me what you got...~~~~**_

Bulma focused and got ready to fight once more with the prince. She appeared in back of him and punched him in the back. He flew all the way to the wall. When he got up, he wiped away the crums.

"Looks like you have some power after all. "

"Shut up you arrogant ass. I have more power than you'r ass!" she wasn't going to give up that easy.

Vegeta started to throw punches at her. Bulma blocked all of them. She was sure she was going to win.

Celipa and Goku just watched as those to went all out on each other.

Bulma backed away from Vegeta and got her hands in positon for a Kame-Hame-Ha. Celipa felt that her twin was going to do a move that was going to hurt and piss Vegeta even more. If he lost he would be pissed more than ever.**_ No one_** ever won him. It was alway either he won or a tie. Even when she spared against him. She decide to stop this befor it got out of hand. Being as smart as she was she knew what to do to stop them.

"Kaaaaaammmmeeeee" Bulma started to gain energy in her hands. She was serious about this. She started to focues on the move.

"Haaaaaammmmeeeee" a ball of energy appeared in her hands. Just when she was going to finish Celipa opened her mouth.

"Awwww... You guys make a good couple." with that everyone but Celipa fell *anime style*.

"WHAT!" Bulma yelled. She couldn't belive she her own _twin_ just said.

"As if _me_,the Prince of Sayians, would mate with this _slut_."

"I AM NOT A SLUT! Besides who would want you! You'r an _arrogant ass_!" she was pissed. She didn't care anymore about what Celipa said just a few minutes ago.

"_All _the women in this planet want me. I'm the Prince of Sayians. I'm royalty!"

"You'r an royal pain in the ass, that's what you are!"

"No one talkes to me that way, you bitch!"

"Well guess what... I JUST DID YOU DICK!"

Goku and Celipa just watched as the two argued. Goku was scared that they were going to blow the whole palace up. Celipa was smirking. She was happy about what she just done. It was funny watching them fight. She knew that they liked each. This was just too much fun for her.

_**_ _I'm going to have a blast pairing them up. Their so fun to mess with. And it's so easy!** _ she thought as the two keep fighting.

"Okay, okay, we get the point. You don't need to blow the whole palace for it." Celipa thought it was enough fun for one day.

"Come on Bulma lets hit the showers" she continued.

"But you didn't even train?" she said confused.

"I trained befor you got here. I was on my way to your room to ask you if you wanted to come and train with me."

"okay..." she responded still a bit confused.

"You know what lets hit the pool. And I can give you more swimming lessons."

"Alright. I just need to go get my bathing suit." She responed as she walked up to the door.

"Okay I'll come with you."she followed Bulma to the door. Befor leaving she gave Goku that read_ 'I'll deal with you later'._

_This was going to be harder than he thought._

* * *

><p><em>"Well,well,well...looks like the little mix has more power than I thought." someone <em>_said__ in the shadows._

_"Will that be a problem boss?" someone asked_

_"Not at all...now i'm more interested in her" _

Someone was watching them the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong> Well I hope you liked this chapter...it took sometime to write it because my stupid computer keep freezing ... I would like to know what you think so please review<strong>

**-Lilly Moonlight**


	6. The Devil

**Disclaimer: Don't own just love DBZ! I****DO NOT****own the charaters in this story. Story orignally belongs to****BlueHairedSayain****.**

**Warning: Some charaters may seem OOC. It may be the chapter or your POV.**

**Hello! First of all thank you for all the great reviews. (Except for one that pissed me off.) Anyways I am very sorry for the late-late update. My computer broke down but now I got a new one. I did feel hurt because of the bad comment. If you don't like it don't read it! No need to get judgmental. But I'm back, for those who do like the story here's the next chapter. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Eating with the Devil<strong>

I'm walking down the halls as I head for the dining room. Celipa and I were in the pool when the royal messenger informed us that the king and queen are waiting for us in the dining room. We both went to our rooms to change into something for the occasion. When I arrived to my room I saw a beautiful dress on my bed with a note. The note read—

_To:_

_My dear we are having a dinner in the dining room. We would be honored if you could join us. We have a . . . . .'special'. . . .guest. I have asked the servants to bring you this lovely dress. We will be waiting. The dinner will be in 30 minutes._

_Love, Your Queen._

So now 30 minutes later here I am walking to the dining room in a dress and heels.

"Yo B!"

I turn to the direction in which the voice was coming from. To my surprise I find Celipa in a beautiful purple gown. It's a strapless dress that hugs perfectly her curves. The dress reaches all the way to the floor. On the right side it is cut up half way up her thigh. To top it off she has an amethyst necklace and purple heels.

"Man these things hurt like hell! I wish I didn't have to be in these stupid heels. I bet I look stupid in this dress." She said as looked at her heels.

"No you look great." I said getting her attention.

"Damn! Look who's talking! You look gorgeous!" I smile at the comment.

"Thanks. You too. Don't forget we're twins. If one looks great so does the other."

Celipa smiled and said, "True that. True that."

"Come on let's go. I don't want to be late for dinner."

"Your right. I'm hella hungry." As if on cue her stomach growled.

"Oh yea you don't have to tell me twice."

We started laughing on our way to the dining room.

**~Damnit!****Where****the****hell****are****they?****I'm****fuck'en****hungry!****Sadly,****even****thought****I'm****the****fuck'en****prince****I****can't****eat****shit!****Well****not****untilthey****get****their****asses****over****here.~ **I growled. **~She**_**knows**_**I**_**hate**_**to****wait!~**

I'm standing in the dining room, a few feet away from the doors that lead to the dining table. I'm waiting patiently and hungry as hell for these two brats to get their asses over here. (A/N: Real patient. -_-) Sadly the buffoon isn't here to entertain me. My father and mother are talking to our _'guest'_.

In a short summary, I'm fucken hungry, fucken bored and soon have to eat with a fucken asshole.

**~Just my fucken luck~**

(_Someone_ _has problems...)_

**~Right now I don't give a rat's ass who you are; just get the hell out of my head! I don't have time for the likes of you!~**

(_..._O.O_...Bye!)_

Suddenly the doors grand entrance doors open. The royal announcer enters. My father, mother and their _'guest'_ turn and look towards the grand entrance doors. The royal announcer kneeled down before us.

"My King your guests have arrived."

"Let them in."

"Yes my King"

The announcer got up without looking at any of us in the face and headed towards the doors.

**~About time! What the hell took them so damn long?~**

The sound of heels clicking against the royal floor became closed as Celipa slowly appeared. I was surprised about the fact that she was wearing a dress. It's rare to see her in a dress.

**~She doesn't look bad.~**

I smirk when she turns to look at me. She just rolls her eyes at me.

* * *

><p>Now my father and mother are standing next to me. Next to them is the <em>'guest'<em>. Celipa walked up to us and bowed.

"Your Highness, I am honored to be here."

"Celipa, thank you for going us. We are honored to have you." My father responded. After Celipa rises, my father takes her hand and kisses it.

Celipa looks at my mother and says, "My queen thank you for the lovely dress."

"I'm glad you liked it. I knew that it would look good on you."

Celipa turns to me and says, "My prince"

It is a rule that when you are with the royal family you must bow and greet them first, no matter who you are or who else is in the room. In return the royal family will greet you as well.

"Glad you could make it." I said. Then I grab her hand and kiss it.

"I wouldn't miss it." By the sound of her voice I can tell that she's lying. I know why.

Celpia starts walking towards my parents _'guest'_. I can feel that she is unease. Before she or anyone else in the room can say anything and from comes out of the shadows. Slowly _**she**_ appeared.

She is wearing a long blue dress that reaches just a few centimeters of the floor. It has no straps. It's cut from both sides so it shows her smooth legs. She is wearing a belt that has big aquamarine gems. It hangs loosely around her waist. Her long ocean-colored hair falls gentle on her shoulders. The ends are curled. The whole dress hugs her body perfectly.

She smiles as she stands in front of us.

I feel a few butterflies as I approach everyone.

I bow as I said, "Hello you Highness. Thank you for inviting me. I'm very honored."

"It was our pleasure my dear." King Vegeta greeted as he kissed my hand. I felt a bit of blush rising, but it left as soon as it came.

"My Queen." I said as I bowed in the Queen's direction.

"Bulma. I'm glad you're here. You look lovely."

"Thank you for the dress my Queen. You look like a goddess." I complemented.

Her dress was white, long and simple. It was elegant. Her long hair lies loosely on her shoulders.

I turned my attention to Vegeta. Like his father he was dressed in Sayian armor and a black cape. He has a blue spandex suit under his cheat plate. On his chest plate is the royal symbol. The royal symbol was a

I bowed before him.

"My Prince." Bulma said.

I was still surprise about how beautiful she looks, but I wasn't going to show it. I didn't say anything. I just looked at her. My eyes showing no emotion to mask my real emotions.

"Welcome." I finally said.

"Thank you. I'm honored to be here My Prince." Before she could go greet anyone else I gently grabbed her hand and lift it up to my lips. My dark eyes staring into her deep blue ocean. She looked surprised. I smirked. I gently kissed her lips without taking my eyes off hers. She stood there hypnotized. She tasted of lunairs_(1)_. So sweet and delicious. I slowly let go of her hand without pulling my eyes away from hers.

Our eye contain was broke when my father spoke.

"Bulma I would like you meet our guest for the evening. . . "

* * *

><p>I slowly pull my eyes from Vegeta's. As if not wanting to break the eyes contact that we had.<p>

I turn my attention to King Vegeta and his guest.

"This is lord Frieza. He is from the Cold Planet. It's some miles south from here."

I direct my attention to the king's guest. What I see surprises me a bit.

In front of me was a giant lizard approaching me. He's completely white except for the top of his head, shoulder, arms, legs and chest. They are all purple. (A/N: Frieza in his final form) He's tail swings freely on his side. He's not that tall. The only thing he's wearing is a cap. Holding it all together is a pin with, what I'm guessing, the crest of his planet.

*_DAMNIT BASTARD. If he dares hurt her he's fucken dead_* I heard Celipa's thoughts.

He grabbed hand. He's touch is cold. I almost felt like flinching. He raised my hand to his lips. As his lips touch my hand. I flinch a bit little. As he lifted his lips from my hand and a smirk appeared on his face. I carefully pulled my hand away. I stared at the spot where he had placed his lips and saw that it was blue. Crystals were forming but as soon as they formed they disappeared. I said nothing.

"Well now that everyone's here let's start the feast shall we?" I was pulled back to reality when I heard King Vegeta speak. "Come everyone this way." He grabbed the Queen's hand and directed us to the Dining Room.

I watched as Frieza turned to me and extended his hand. "My I?" he asked. He gives my bad vibes, but I have no other choice. Carefully I take his hand. The warmth from my hand collides with the coldness of his. As we walk into the dining room I hold my breath. Once we arrive I let go of his hand and walk toward the table to take a seat.

The King and Queen sit at the head of the table. To the right of the King is the queen. On the left side of King Vegeta sits Vegeta and Lord Frieza. I'm sitting on the Queen's side of the table, along with Celipa. In front of me is Vegeta and Frieza is in front of Celipa. He's smirking at us, which is creeping me out.

"Now that everyone's here we can eat." I hear Vegeta mumble something. Sadly, I couldn't hear what he said. The King snaps his fingers once and in an instant a servant enters the room.

He doesn't look Sayian. He's skin seems to be really pale. He's hair is coal black. And his eyes look like a forest, a dark hue of green. In he's hands are plates. They look like they could be china plates.

I watch as the servant place plates in front of each one of us. Then more servants come in with plates of different sizes. They have the same skin color and hair color as the first. The only difference is their eye color. They place them in the middle of the table and wait for their next command. I look at the King and, like everyone else, wait for him to give the signal.

"Begin" The King announces. As soon as he does the servants reveal our food. Carefully everyone get's their own servings. After everyone has put their servings on their plates, the room is quiet for a few seconds. Soon the King speaks.

"So Lord Frieza what brings you here?"

Frieza chews on what looks like insects before answering King Vegeta's question. "Well, Vegeta I have come here to see the twins." he responds. Both Celipa and I raised our heads and looked at Frieza at the same time. "I heard about Buruma's arrival. I was dying to come met her. I would have come sooner but I had some things to take care of."

_*Damn bastard you should have just saved everyone the trouble and died.*_

I look at Celipa from the corner of my eye. She's eating her food like if she heard nothing, but I can tell she's pissed.

"When did you hear about her arrival?"

"Yesterday, really." I felt Frieza's cold eyes looking at me. I look up and fine him looking at me. His cold eyes stare at me with interest. "I was_ really_ excited to me you."

I put on a fake smile and say,"Well, it's an honor to meet you Lord Frieza."

"So do tell, where were you all this time?"

"I was on Earth."

"Really? Interesting. How were you able to survive all these years?"

"I was taken in by a great family. They raised me all this time. I'm very grateful."

I begin to remember all the times I've spent on Earth. Sadly my memories are interrupted.

"Interesting." Frieza takes another bite at what looks like a chicken and a duck mixed together. I think it's called a kensha. "If you don't mind I would like to ask why you look different than your twin. You guys are identical twins are you not?"

"Yes. Let's just say an experiment went wrong when I was little."

"Very interesting."

He's cold voice sends goose bumps down my back.

Not much happened, Frieza and King Vegeta talked about war strategies and stuff like that. After dinner was over, King Vegeta and Frieza headed to the war room. The only ones left in the dining room are me and Celipa. We've been here for a while now.

"Damn I'm sooo glad it's over, Frieza's an ass. He creeps the hell out of me. I couldn't eat right because of him."

"Who is he exactly?"

"I think he is the devil." she says. "But, he's King Vegeta's ally in a way. But he's fucken gay! It creeps the hell out of me begin in the same room as him." "'_Lord'_Frieza has his own planet. He sent and helps us out when we are in war with other worlds. In return we help him. Our strongest warriors are sent to be trained by him. They see it as an '_honor_'. I see it as a punishment."

"Oh. Why do you see it as a punishment?"

Celpia and I were heading towards the doors. There are two guards who have been looking at us for a while.

"I see it as a punishment be—"

Suddenly I feel a wave angry coming off her. I turned to look at her. I almost fell of laughter. One of the guards was trying to feel her up but, my dear twin got him before he even had the chance to lay a finger on her. With one kick she got him in his pride.

With a smirk she says, "Gotcha! Ten points for me." With a swift movement Celipa sent the guard flying to the other side of the room. They guy crashed right into the wall making a big dent. A bit harder and he would have made a whole. "If you wanted to get your ass kicked you could have said so." Celipa said as she cracks her knuckles.

Suddenly I feel something make contact with my ass.

I look over to the other guard, but he shows no sign of movement. I slowly look away hoping to catch a glimpse of the guard, in case he tries to do it again. And I was right the baka was going to do it again.

_Keyword:_was

I kick him in his pride and send him flying towards the ceiling. I crack my knuckles and get ready for when he falls down. After a minute he comes down. I get ready and kick him for the second time in what pride he had left. That sends him flying towards the other guard. This makes the dent bigger.

_I'm glad I don't have to clean that up._

*_Same here*_

_I guess she heard me._

Celipa walked toward me with a smirk on her face.

*_Hell yea I did. This is awesome! I can hear your thoughts. This is an advantage._*

_Advantage to what?_

Celipa is now standing next to me with an evil smile on her face.

*_Nothing. Nothing. Don't worry sis._*

Suddenly our connection is cut off by the sound of someone clapping. We both turn towards the sound.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo. Fine job." From out of the shadows Frieza came out. He walks towards us slowly. He's tail swinging back and forth. He circles Celipa and I. "I _lo-ve_it when a women puts up a good fight." he says into our ears. He's cold breath sends goose bumps down my back. Again.

Celipa growled at him. "What are you doing here '_Lord_' _Frieza_? Aren't you supposed to be with King Vegeta in the war room?"

*_Or in hell?_* I hear Celipa think in anger.

Frieza chuckles to himself. "Oh my dear, Celipa, why would be over there talking about war when I can be here with you and your lovely sister?" He tried to hug her but she backed away and growled. "Oh Celipa, how many times do I have to tell you?" He got closer to her ear. He's arm snaked around her waist, so she couldn't back away.

I was about to walk toward him when the doors opened. We all looked and saw Vegeta entering the room. He saw Frieza holding Celipa. In surprise Frieza loosened his grip. Celipa took the chance and backed away. Vegeta walked toward us.

_Is it just me or does he look pissed?_

"Lord Frieza your ship is here to take you home."

"Awww, I guess I have to go." Frieza took my sister's hand, making sure that she won't pull it back and kissed it. "Good bye my dear. I will return."

*_Do me a favor and go to hell you bastard.*_Celipa growled in her head.

Frieza walked over to me. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each other, but I'll sure you that I will return." Frieza grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. Before he kissed it he said, "When I do we can get to know each other better." His icy lips made contact with my hand. Once he removed his lips he walked towards Vegeta.

_I don't know why but he looks even more pissed off than before. Ewww! Frieza kissed my hand!_I thought as I looked at the hand he kissed.

_*You can say that again_*

I looked up and noticed that Frieza was gone. The only ones in the room are Vegeta, Ceplia and I.

"What happened to those idiots?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the two unconscious guards.

_I totally forgot about them. Go figure._

"Well. . . " Celipa shrugged, "You know what happens to idiots that mess with us."

"You? I know what happens when people mess with you, but her. She doesn't look like she can kick anyone's ass."

"Speaking of asses." I replied.

"That is no way to speak to your prince."

"Who said I was talking to 'my' prince? I'm just talking about a certain ass who just insulted me."

Vegeta growled. "You don't know who you're dealing with little girl."

"Really do tell."

Vegeta growled then smirked. "How about you find out tomorrow at ten."

"Oooh! _This_ is getting interesting." Celipa said.

Vegeta looked at her. She just gave him a smirk. He rolled his eyes at her. Vegeta walked closer to me. I stood my ground. "You. Me. Training room. Tomorrow at ten a.m. Don't be late."

"As you wish, _my prince."_

With that he walked away.

Bulma and I watched as Vegeta walked away.

_This is going according to plan. Ten points for me. __Hopefully it will __**all **__go according to plan.__Now—_

My thoughts are cut short as I notice Bulma looking at me. I must be smirking because she's looking at me as if I was suspicious of something.

_Truth be told, I am. I just hope she can't read my thoughts right now. Or I would be dead._

"What?" I ask in an innocent tone.

"I don't know. You look suspicious. What are you up to?"

"ME!" I say with a surprised look. "You lovely, beautiful, and strong twin sister that kicks ass and balls? What could **I** be doing that makes me suspicious?"

She brings her finger to her chin and looks up and begins to '_thinking_'. "Oh I don't know. . . ." She looks at me with a serious face this time and says, "Well . . . You were smirking a minute ago. Care to explain?"

I look at her with an innocent face and say, "I have no idea what you're taking about. No idea what so ever." I give her a smile.

"I will find out what your hiding dear sister of mine." she says as we walk towards the door.

I follow and say, "Okay. Tell me when you do. IF you do."

We begin to laugh as we leave the room.

(A/N: Forgetting completely about the unconscious idiots. :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Who the hell does she think she is? A goddess? Fuck her!<strong>

I began to wonder as I enter my room.

**I AM HER PRINCE! She should bow down in my presence!**

I talk off my cape and chest plate. I throw them on the floor as I walk towards my bed. Finally I kick off my shoes.

**Fuck the dinner. Fuck that bastard, Frieza.**

I begin to remember what I saw when I entered the dining room. That ass, Frieza was holding Celipa. Celipa looked like she was about to turn the table around and kick his ass. If I hadn't entered in that moment I'm sure that she would have kick his ass. Even though I love the idea of Celipa kicking his gay ass, I'm sure that if she wound have done that then the consequences would have been grave.

For some reason I'm really anger.

**Whatever.**

I close my eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

><p>I'm in my ship staring into space drink a cup of blood, thinking about Celipa and Burruma.<p>

Two beauties. Both feisty and strong.

"Just the way I like them. They are two jewels in that world of monkeys. But soon they will belong to me. Soon I will have the universe in my control. And . . .when I do." I push a button on my thrown and two holograms appear. One of Celipa and one of Burruma. Both of them in the gowns that they wore today at dinner."They will be by my side."

I can feel the presents of an idiot as he enters the room.

"L-Lord Frieza" I push the button again and the holograms disappear. I turn my chair and face him.

"Pray for your life that this is important."

"S-s-sir." I can see him shaking in fear. "Orochi is he-here sir."

"Perfect. Bring him in."


	7. The Spar

**Disclaimer: Don't own just love DBZ! I DO NOT own the characters in this story. Story originally belongs to BlueHairedSayain.**

**Warning: Some characters may seem OOC. But it depends on your POV. Personally I think they're not OOC, I'm just showing a side of them that they don't normally show. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spar<strong>

I throw kicks and punches at my imaginary opponent. With earphone in my ears I am completely separated from the rest of the world.

I brought my Dino from Earth. It's a device I created from myself. I can listen to music and get updates when there's a new song. I worried it won't work that here, so I upgraded it so it can get the updates.

I don't know how long I've been beat the punching bag but I really don't care. Sooner or later the punching bag will tell me.

I gave the punching bag a final kick and it ripped open and poured itself all over the floor. I take one earphone off and look at the destroyed punching bag.

"Well, on to the next one." I walk away from the punching bag leaving it destroyed on the floor. These punching bags aren't like the ones on Earth. They are stronger and more resistant. I'm sure that if anyone from home, like Yamcha, tried to punch or kick these well. . . they would spent a month in the hospital, maybe three.

Tried with the punching bag, I look for something else to train with. Unsatisfied I put my earphones on. Before fighting my "opponent" I turn to my Dino and adjust the gravity around me to 40 times Earth's normal gravity. Once finished I get ready to face my imaginary opponent.

Once the next song starts I begin to throw punches.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na**__**  
><strong>__**Na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**I guess I just lost my husband,**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know where he went,**_

I block a pretend punch and kick thrown at me by my imaginary opponent.

_**So I'm gonna drink my money,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not gonna pay his rent,**_

In return I punch my imaginary opponent with an uppercut.

_**I got a brand new attitude and**__**  
><strong>__**I'm gonna wear it tonight,**_

I begin to kick my imaginary opponent aiming for "he's" stomach.

_**I wanna get in trouble,**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna start a fight,**_

_**na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,**__**  
><strong>__**na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.**_

As the songs picks up speed so do I.

_**So, so what!**_  
><em><strong>I'm still a rock star,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I got my rock moves,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't need you,<strong>_

I turn and kick with the back of my foot at what could have been my opponent's face.

_**And guess what,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm having more fun,**__**  
><strong>__**And now that we're done,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm gonna show you tonight,**_

I duck and block some of what could have been punches at my face.

_**I'm alright,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm just fine,**__**  
><strong>__**And you're a tool,**__**  
><strong>__**So,**_

I knee my imaginary opponent in the stomach.

_**So what,**__**  
><strong>__**I am a rock star,**__**  
><strong>__**I got my rock moves,**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't want you tonight.**_

Memories of my adventures on Earth come to mind, both good and bad. Threw my eyes I can see my opponent on the floor. I look at him for a moment. As if waiting for him to get up. My imaginary opponent turns into Yamcha.

_**(Uh check my flow, aw)**_**  
><strong>_**The waiter just took my table,**_

Yamcha gets up. I begin to punch him in the face.

_**And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),**_

I turn and give him another kick to the face.

_**I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,**_  
><em><strong>At least he'll know how to hit,<strong>_  
><em><strong>What if this song's on the radio,<strong>_  
><em><strong>then somebody's gonna die,<strong>_

Memories of what happened between Yamcha and I flow into my mind. Now, I'm pissed.

_**I'm gonna get in trouble,**__**  
><strong>__**My ex will start a fight,**_

I block a few moves. My anger only rises as the song continues.

_**na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,**_

I lower my upper body and land another kick to he's face.

_**na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!**_

I follow the song and pick up even more speed.

_**So, so what**_  
><em><strong>I'm still a rock star,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I got my rock moves,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't need you,<strong>_

I can feel my movements getting faster and faster,

_**And guess what,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm having more fun,**__**  
><strong>__**And now that we're done,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm gonna show you tonight,**_

I can feel a tear forming in my eye. I stop it before it rolls down my cheek. Soon I begin to remember what I did to him to get him back. Ahh, good times.

_**I'm alright,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm just fine,**__**  
><strong>__**And you're a tool,**_

I feel a smile forming on my face. That was one of the reasons I came here, to stay as far from him as possible.

_**So, so what,**__**  
><strong>__**I am a rock star,**__**  
><strong>__**I got my rock moves,**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't want you tonight.**_

I slow down a bit and throw some punches at my opponent.

_**You weren't there,**__**  
><strong>__**You never were,**__**  
><strong>__**You want it all,**__**  
><strong>__**But that's not fair,**_

Unconsciously, I roll my eyes at one point remember all that had happened.

_**I gave you life,**__**  
><strong>__**I gave my all,**__**  
><strong>__**You weren't there,**__**  
><strong>__**You let me fall.**_

I do a back flip, if my opponent was real that would have hit him in the jaw; sadly he's not.

_**So, so what**_  
><em><strong>I'm still a rock star,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I got my rock moves,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't need you,<strong>_

I regain my speed and begin to throw some kicks.

_**And guess what,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm having more fun,**__**  
><strong>__**And now that we're done,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm gonna show you tonight,**_

I block a few imaginary punches.

_**I'm alright,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm just fine,**__**  
><strong>__**And you're a tool,**_

_**So, so what,**__**  
><strong>__**I am a rock star,**__**  
><strong>__**I got my rock moves,**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't want you tonight.**_

Suddenly I feel the music fading away from my right ear.

"I put up more of a fight than the air woman." A masculine voice whispers in my ear. I feel a chill run down my back as I feel he's breath near my ear and neck.

* * *

><p><strong>A while ago. . . .<strong>

I walk down the hall in my spandex shorts towards the training room. It's still early so I have time to train a little before my spar with the women.

As I get close to the training room I feel someone's ki. Someone's already in the training room.

_**But who? Its feels like Celipa's ki.**_

Curious, I walk faster towards the training room. Once I enter I'm surprised to see the women there.

_**Damn, I didn't know their ki signature was similar. But then again they are twins.**_

I entered the room but the women didn't even notice I was in the room. I walked a few steps from the door.

I watch as the women throws some punches in the air. I watch her body movements as I lean against the wall.

I begin to study her movements. I watch as she lands a kick at her imaginary opponent.

"I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight,"

_**Well if you wanted to fight why didn't she say so.**_

Suddenly she starts picking up speed. I watch as she continues to fight with her imaginary opponent. I watch as she continues to spar. She still seems to have no knowledge that I'm here.

I study her movements as she turns and performs a high kick.

_**Very nice.**_

I watch as she blocks and knees her opponent.

_**Looks like she just **__**might**__** be an interesting opponent.**_

After a while she stops as if waiting for something. Or someone. She glares at the floor as if there is a weakling there. Soon she begins to spar with her "opponent" once more. She blocks what, I'm guessing are punches.

What she did next caught my attention. She lowered her upper body to get more reach and kick high. Her kick went higher than the last time.

Soon she begins to picks up speed.

I watch and study her moves as her speed increases.

_**What the hell was that? Interesting. Looks like someone's having bad memories.**_

I watch as she performs a back flip. I watch as she throws some more punches. I look towards the clock and notice that there are five minutes until our fight.

_**Damn. Five minutes left and I haven't got a chance to warm up a bit. Hell.**_** I'm done with this.**

I walk over to her but it seems that she still hasn't noticed me. As I get closer to her I notice that she has some device in her ears, like a scouter but way smaller; it seems to be connected to something else.

I'm inches away from her and for some reason I feel a weight on my shoulders. My whole body feels a bit heavier.

_**What the hell?**_

I reach my hand towards her right ear and carefully remove the device in her ear. My lips are centimeters away from her ear.

"I put up more of a fight than the air woman." A smirk grows on my lips as I feel her becoming tense. She quickly turns around and her blue eyes met mine. Her lips are a few inches away from me. After a few minutes anger grew in her eyes. I watched as they light up with furry.

"Kami! Vegeta what's your deal? Why did you sneak up on me? You have no right coming in here and see"

I stare at her showing no emotion.

"Well if you haven't forgotten, women, this is my palace so I go where I want when I want."

Her anger faded away. She looked and me for a while longer then steps a few steps back so we are inches away.

"True, you _highness_."She looks at me. "So how long have you been watching?" Curiosity got the best of her. I watch as she takes a device the size of her hand and pushes some buttons. Soon I feel my body weight change back to normal. I look at the device.

"What is that?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"What is what?" I point towards the device.

"That. What is it?"

She turns her attention towards the device.

"Oh, this. It's my Dino. I made it myself back on Earth. It helps me train." This catches my attention.

"How? Show me."

"Okay. Well besides the point that I can listen to music it can also change the gravity around me."

_**What?** __**How the hell is that possible?**_

I guess my surprise showed on my face because she started laughing.

"You don't believe me do you?"

I recollected myself and stared at her without a word.

"Here give me your hand." I don't move. When she sees this she reaches out for it.

_Her touch feels so gentle and small. . . . .Wait what? What the hell was that?_

I watch as she puts the device in my hand. It looks smaller in my hand.

"Now all you have to do is have it with you and the gravity around you will change." I watch as she pushes a fee buttons on the screen. "I've thought of making a different device for the gravity control. Maybe a bracelet or something I can care with me 24/7." Suddenly I feel my body become heavier. "I was at 40 times gravity which is only 20 times here so. . . .let's go with . . .40 times gravity."

My body becomes four times heavier. I almost fall down at the change of gravity. I look at the women but she's standing as if this was normal. Unintentionally, I lean into her a bit. We are an inch away from each other. I don't move as I look into her eyes and she looks into mine. I lean in a bit closer to her. My eyes never leaving hers.

* * *

><p>"Oh, sorry are we <em>interrupting<em> something?" Both Vegeta and I hear a voice at the door and look towards it. There, leaning against the wall, is my sly twin sister Celipa with a smirk on her face. Goku is standing behind her looking very guilty. I feel my cheeks get a little red. Vegeta moves a few steps away from me.

"No!" I keep my eyes on Celipa as she made her way towards me.

"Okay." She shrugs innocently. I look at her suspiciously.

_What are you up to dear twin? _

She looks at me a bit surprised that I'm communicating telepathically. Celipa smiles innocently.

_*Don't know what you're talking about.* _

Once close enough, Celipa leaned into my ear.

"But it looked like you guys were getting _really_ close. Just saying." She whispered before backing away. "I thought you guys were going to spar. It's passed ten. What happened?"

"We were but you sister was too busy fooling around." Immediately I turned my attention towards Vegeta.

"What?" He just stands there with he's arms crossed over he's chest. A smirk growing on he's face. I just notice that he's wearing a blue sleeveless spandex suit.

"You heard me women, unless you're defeat." I place my hands on my hips as I glared at him.

"I wasn't fooling around. I was training."

"Sure if you call that training."

"Excuse me but I don't see you training under 40 times Earth's gravity. I wasn't sure how it would be affected here since the gravity is different." I walked up to him. "If I did I would be training under more. I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Something that I'm sure _you_ can't do."

"What are you insinuating women?" He leaned in closer to me.

"You know exactly what I'm insinuating." We stared into each other's eyes as if having a mental fight.

"Enough of this." He spoke as he continued to stare at me. He walked closer to me. "Let's spar." He whispered in my ear before walking to the other side of the room.

Celipa walked to the benches near the door way with my Dino in hand.

_He wants to see what I'm made of. I'll show him. _

_*Go Sis!* _I hear Celipa in my thoughts.

I glance in her direction and see her smiling.

I close my eyes and relax my muscles. I open my eyes and see Vegeta in he's fighting stance. We both stay in out stops waiting for one of us to attack.

* * *

><p>I watch as Vegeta and my twin sister Bulma wait to attack. After two minutes I get tired of watching their stare down.<p>

_Is anyone going to make a move? _I wonder.

*_Getting a bit inpatient aren't we sis?* _I hear Bulma's thoughts in mine.

_Guess I have to start the fight then. . ._

_*What do you mean?*_

"Someone throw a punch already. You know, in this time period." Everyone turns their attention to me. I look towards Vegeta and see he has that annoyed look on he's face. He growls at me but I just smile.

"You should learn to be patient, Celipa."

"Oh yea like you know _so_ much about patient." Vegeta sends a quick glare at me but I just ignore it. "Besides, you guys promised us a show. Right Kakarot." I look towards Kakarot. He just grins and rubbed the back of he's neck. I smile and turned my attention back to Vegeta and my twin. Both Bulma and Vegeta get out of their fighting stances and walk towards each other.

Now there is only a foot away from each other.

Suddenly the room became silent.

_Now this is getting serious._

I watch as Bulma takes one step back. Then. . . the fight is on.

Bulma kicks quickly, aiming for Vegeta's head. Sadly for her he sees her kick and easily grabs it.

"Is that the best you can do?" He smirks as if claiming victory.

"No I'm just warming up." Bulma responds.

While Vegeta is still holding on to her foot she uses it to her advantage and impulses herself off him, performing a back-flip. She stands there and waits for him to make he's move.

Vegeta begins to throw a few punches at her. Bulma dodges them with ease. Not one of he's punches are able to hit her.

_He's testing her speed. That's interesting, he's studying her._

Soon Vegeta begins to increase he's speed. As he does something seemed to distract Bulma and one punch sends her flying to the wall. She tried to stop herself as much as she could but she still left a crater in the wall. We hear Bulma growl as she pushes herself off the crater.

Instantly she runs towards Vegeta and begins to throw a few punches, theses are faster than the last. Vegeta dodges them with ease. This causes Bulma to increase her speed. While Vegeta is busy dodging her kicks she takes advantage and performs a spin. Her spin is quick but because of it she is able to land a kick on Vegeta's face, sending him towards the wall.

That must have been a hard hit because Vegeta went flying and made a crater in the wall. As Vegeta got up the crater crumbled and left a hole in the wall; on the other side of the hole is the elite training ground. All the elites that were training there turned and looked in our direction.

Technically where we are now is the royal training room. Before we—Vegeta, Kakarot and I—go and train with the elites. Lately we've become too strong for them. The royal training room is pretty big.

_But it looks like these two will need__a lot__more space. _

_*You think?* _I smile when I hear Bulma's response in my head.

_I don't think. I know. _

Vegeta teleports behind Bulma and catches her off guard.

"You're too slow for me woman. Just face it." He whispers into her ear.

_Getting close and personal aren't we._

"You wish." I'm not sure if Bulma's reply was towards me or Vegeta, but it makes me smile.

Bulma grabs Vegeta's arm and flips he's whole body forward making him land on the floor. Near the hole in the wall is a crowd of elites. A worried look shows on their faces when they saw what my twin did. Soon they began to whisper.

"Oh that chick's in for it now."

"The prince is going to be pissed."

I rolled my eyes at their comments. I turn my attention to the fight and notice that Bulma and Vegeta are fighting once again.

I watch as they exchange punches. Soon they take thing into the air. They are now a few feet of the ground while still throwing punches at each other. Bulma teleports behind him but he catches her in time before she is able to hit him in the neck. They start at each other before Bulma knees Vegeta in the stomach and teleports once more.

This time Bulma elbows him in the back before disappearing again. She reappears again and hits Vegeta in the neck sending he straight to the floor.

_Looks like the training room will have to be repaired. . . again. _

I smile as my thought brings back a few memories. I shake my head and turn my attention back to the fight.

I watch as Vegeta appears behind Bulma and traps her in a hold. With her arm bent backwards, just enough to make it impossible for her to move, and Vegeta's arm on her neck pulling her head back, she is unable to move.

"What's wrong woman? Can't move?"

Bulma growled before flaring her ki blinding Vegeta and making him let go of her.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Can't see?" Bulma asks as she watched Vegeta rub he's eyes, trying to restore he's eyes sight.

"You'll pay for that woman."

Vegeta glares at Bulma as she flys around the room. Vegeta throws two ki balls which Bulma easily dodges.

"Oh so that's how you want to play? Fine _prince_."

Bulma extends her arms out and two ki balls appear in her hands. They begin to turn in her hands. A smirk appears on her face as she throws them at Vegeta. Easily, Vegeta blocks them. What he didn't notice were the ten coming at him. He begins to dodge them. As he does I notice that Bulma has disappeared.

_What is she up to?_

I close my eyes and try to sense her ki.

_What the hell? I can't sense her! _ Suddenly I hear my twin sister's laughter in my head. _What the hell?_

I open my eyes and keep searching. Finally I see her appear behind Vegeta. Just when he's about to dodge the last two ki balls she attacks him from behind. Bulma performs a back flip and backs away from Vegeta.

_Nicely played. I wonder why I couldn't sense her. If I couldn't sense her them Vegeta probably couldn't either._ I feel a smirk appear on my face. _Maybe we should spar sometime. _

Vegeta growls before throwing ki balls at Bulma. Bulma gets ready to dodge them when Vegeta appears behind her. Bulma turns her back to the ki balls and faces Vegeta.

He begins to throw some punches at her. She begins to block them but soon she's brought down by a ki ball. She turns around, somewhat hurt, and looks at the rest of the ki balls. Vegeta disappears with a smirk on he's face. Bulma tries to dodge the ki balls but most of them are to close to dodge. She raise her arms to block the last few that are coming at her.

After blocking Bulma looks up towards Vegeta.

"Why don't we take this outside?"Bulma asks, or more like implies, as she flys towards the only exit, the hole in the wall. Vegeta growls and flys after her.

"Well looks like they're taking this fight outside."

I walk towards the hole in the wall with Kakarot following behind. I walk pass the elites and laugh a little at their facial expressions.

* * *

><p>I fly high, turn around and see Vegeta following close behind.<p>

"Shall we continue _Prince_ Vegeta?" I smirks when he growls a response out. He begins to throw some ki balls at me and easily I dodge them. "Are you going easy on me _Prince_ Vegeta?" He disappears and I feel his ki behind me.

"No I'm just started" Next thing I know I'm heading towards the ground with a pain in my back.

_Damn him._

I flew back to him and began to throw punches; increasing my speed. I can feel the energy of the elites that are watching.

_Hope they enjoy the show._

_*Don't worry I'm sure they are. They're betting.* _

I smile when I hear Celipa's voice in my head. I keep dodging Vegeta's moves as I talk to Celipa.

_Betting? Well that should be interesting. Did you bet? _

I throw a few ki attacks at Vegeta before going back at him. After a few minutes of throwing and dodging moves I step back and look at him; he looks back at me, there is an awkward silence.

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting, your highness." Vegeta keeps his eyes on me as I descend to the ground; soon he follows.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks. I walk towards some weapons that are hung on the wall.

"Choose." I respond as I pick up a ki sword and a ki gun. Celipa told me about these weapons, they can do a lot of damage to a Saiyan or any other alien. "Gun or sword?"

Vegeta walks slowly towards me and examines the weapons in my hand; behind me there are a lot more. I watched as he disappears; his ki re-appears behind me.

"I don't need any weapons to defeat you woman." He whispers in my ear. I feel his hand near mine and carefully begin to brush it with my fingers.

"Is that so my _prince_?" I whisper back to him; low enough so only we can hear and one else. Before he can make any moves I grab his arm and flip him forward; everyone watches in shock. "Don't let your guard down my _prince_." I begin to walk away and hear him growl as he watches; a smile grows on my face.

"Looks like I-", before I'm able to finish my sentence I get hit on the back with a ki ball. I hold in a growl and turn around to look at Vegeta; he's already standing up with a smirk on his face and his hand extended out towards me.

"This isn't over woman." I turn my whole body towards him and begin to crack my knuckles.

_Alright now that really pissed me off. _

_*Oooh, Veggie's in trouble.* _

I begin to laugh at what Celipa said in my head; Vegeta looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What the hell are you laughing at woman? Take this serious; your wasting my time." I finish laughing and look at Vegeta; a smile still on my face.

"Whatever you say, _Veggie_." He's eyes widen when I call him by that name; it only amuses me more. I hear him growl before he begins to attack me.

* * *

><p>I watch with amusement as Vegeta and Bulma spar.<p>

_It's so much fun to watch them; they've only known each other for a while and they seemed like they're a married couple. _

_*What did you say?*_

_Nothing. Look out he's going t- to late. _

I smirk as I watch Bulma get hit by Vegeta.

_I warned you._

_*Shut up! Let me concentrate.* _

I laugh at my twin; she can be so fun to mess with.

"Damn, I have to be careful or she's going to find out my plan. She'll be pissed at me if she finds out. Well, if I was in her place and was a stubborn as her I would be pissed at me too." I laugh as I watch Vegeta and my twin battle suddenly the main doors into the elite training room burst open. Everyone turns towards the doors, Vegeta and Bulma keep battling in the air; the rest of us watch as the King, himself, enters the room. He's attention goes directly to the hole in the royal training room, then they turns towards Vegeta and Bulma.

"What is going on here Celipa?"

"Your Majesty," I bow at his presence; he's standing right next to me,"Vegeta and Bulma are sparring."

"Oh, that explains the hole in the wall." His Majesty looks at the hole once more before turning his attention back to Vegeta and Bulma; they're in the air still sparring. "How long have they been at it?"

"Eh, about an hour, maybe less." I respond as I continue to watch.

"Well I don't like to spoil their fun but. . . "

_Oh this can't be good._

The King walks towards the center of the room; somewhat under where Vegeta and Bulma are.

"Vegeta." Vegeta and Bulma stop when They here the king's voice call out to Vegeta's name. Vegeta seems to growl before lowering down towards his father. Bulma bows once she lands on the ground.

"Yes, father." The King turns towards Bulma and greats her.

"I'm sorry to intrude in your spar but," He turns towards Vegeta, "Vegeta we have some work to attend." Vegeta seems to space out for a moment before nodding his head to his father. "We shall discuss this later." Vegeta's dad turns to give a quick look at the hole in the wall before walking towards the exit.

Vegeta turns towards Bulma; I watch as he whispers something before leaving out threw the door to follow his father. Bulma seems to enter in deep thought; I try to listen to her thoughts but I don't succeed.

_That's weird._

_*What's weird?*_

_Noothing. _

Bulma gives me a smile before walking towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I'm not that good with fighting scenes. This was my first; was it good, bad, okay? Please review. Sooooo sorry for taking so long to update and if it seems a bit short to you guys. Gomen'nasai! Mil desculpas. I'm sooo sorry. Hope you like this chapter; please review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**-Lilly Moonlight**


End file.
